A so-called call forwarding circuit is known in the state of the art. This is a service whereby a call, which is intended for a certain telephone connection X, e.g. a connection in the office, is forwarded to another telephone connection Y, e.g. a private connection. If this service is called, an explanatory text sounds, indicating that the call is being forwarded. An individual text is also possible. However, a premise of this service is that the connection can be reached by dialing (from: ISDN Practices, The Handbook of New Speech, Text, Picture, Data Communications; New Media Association Ulm mbH; 04/93; Chapter 1.3; pages 18-19).
Furthermore, the use of a data processing equipment in conjunction with a telecommunications equipment is known. This conjunction finds broad application particularly in branches and internal operating functions in which telephone work stations are often found, such as in customer services, telephone sales, order receiving, hotels, health facilities, credit installations, etc. ("Computer on the Telephone Line"; Klaus-J. Zschaage; Radio Exhibition 16/1990; pages 55-58).
Lately digital communications installations with handwriting recognition, the so-called Personal-Digital-Assistance, also called PDA or message pads, are finding an ever broader application. These devices recognize notices which are handwritten on a contact-sensitive coating with a special pen. Functions such as e.g. sending a fax, sending a message, also called "mail", take place by connecting a fax-modem, wherein a special field is touched by the pen. Commands can also be entered by handwriting, then are marked and applied ("Look and Feel"; Apple Newton Messagepad; Radio Exhibition 19/1993; pages 16-17).
Other telecommunications terminal equipments are known, which store such user information received as a result of an incoming call (e.g. telephone with call answering). The called party can only react to the incoming call after consulting the stored user information. A selection of the incoming calls does not take place.